Treasure Worth More Than Gold
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: After escaping a pirate crew who kidnapped her the orphaned Rapunzel made her way working in the shadier side of business thieving and conning to stay alive. She had no family to call her own but in her heart she hopes some day she can find them again and if not them then someone at least who can give her the greatest treasure, that money could never buy. Contains a crack pairing
1. Chapter 1

There are some treasures in the world that are far worth more than gold, or any other riches that any kingdom could offer.

There are some things that cannot be changed, no matter how one tries, such as a heart, a habit, a way of life...

One does what one must to survive in the world, in this twisted and complicated world, where everyone can only trust themselves in the never ending, vicious competition of life.

The contest which consumes ones soul and blackens it with the lust, and desire, to be greater...richer...the most powerful.

This is the only world I've ever known, and so all my life I've been searching for an answer, or a solution to change the fates design, and alter my life's path so as to ensure only the greatest treasure, worth more than gold, is the only thing that awaits me at my final destination.

My name is Rapunzel. How do I know? I don't, but it's what I've chosen to call myself, and this is the story of how I found that priceless gift in the most unlikely, and unfathomable of places.

**xxxXXXxxx  
**

The night was warm, and only the faintest of breezes limpy nudged the sails of the ship, and a low gentle groan from the wooden frame of it masked the sounds of little footsteps on the deck.

A little girl, maybe only five at most, scurried across to the mast pole and then hunched down, hiding herself in the lowered flag, waiting for the last of the late night drinkers to clumsily waltz their way back into their messy cots, laughing and slurring and smashing their bottles sleepily as they did.

She held her breath and clenched the flag's fabric in her little hands waiting for the last one to head down the stairs and out of sight...finally they did and she made a run for the edge of the boat, and then skidded to a halt.

There up in the sky, was something she had never seen before in her whole life. She gazed in wonder at the haunting, enchanting, bobbing and floating balls of light, like a thousand tiny suns lifting off from a dream land and snaking their way up into the sky...

They were dancing, and twirling and twinkling for her, and only for her. She sighed and rested her head against her arms as she continued.

She hummed to herself, a song she knew...one the pirates always sang when they used her magical hair, to heal their wounds after battles, or brawls.

In comparison to the brutish rouges who sang it, the song was comforting and soothing to her, making her feel like everything was going to be alright. Like it was going to get better.

And with her song, heir hair glowed too, glinting in the moonlight, and joining the dance.

A pair of eyes from behind glowed with it, and with a death like silence, a shaking hand lifted her hair from behind... Just a small section enough to fit in between his fingers...

His amber eyes widened at the powerful surge of life that coursed through his veins, and then he inhaled deeply, and lifted the pair of scissors to the ends of her hair...

"NO!" The little girl cried suddenly, whipping around and pushing the boy back. She shuffled back and stared with a furious at the youth.

"What? It was just a little piece!" He hissed, clambering up and scowling at her ready to chase her off the whole ship, "What the heck does a little twerp like YOU need with all that hair anyway?" He growled.

She narrowed her eyes and prepared to recite like the captain had said many times before, when suddenly she remembered that this boy was new on the crew, and he didn't know. She closed her mouth, not wanting to bother explaining, and she motioned for him to be silent suddenly...

Their hearts beat loudly in their ears as they strained to hear anything...

"RUN!" The boy screamed as an awoken pirate charged at them, surely ready to best them senseless for being out and up so late at night. Two other young boys trailed them, and one was clutching his eye, a stream of blood trickling down his face.

It was clear that the two latter were responsible for the chaos, but the first two had no intentions of holding grudges while their own hides were on the line.

Thinking quickly, the two brothers grabbed up a stray rope and each ran to different ends, tripping over the wild man, and the girl pushed a rather heavy box off the top of a stack, right onto his head.

"Over here! Quickly!" The oldest one called to them. His name was Flynn, or so he had told them, a thirteen year old rascal who had dreamed to see the world. He had been forced to join just a few weeks ago.

The two brothers, just a few years younger rushed to the side of the boat, one of them grabbing the girl, with his free hand and rushing them all to safety.

The other pirates were approaching quickly though having also been woken up by the ruckus, and they had very little time.

"Look, over there.. If we jump the deck, we can reach that other ship and then climb up to the pier." He explained.

"But its so far! How do you think we'll even make it?" One of the brothers cried, as the first few pirates busted out onto the deck.

"It doesn't matter, just GO!" He shouted. He jumped himself onto the other ship, almost effortlessly, and then motioned for the brothers to follow. One went, and almost slipped off the side, but Flynn lifted him up.

"Okay, now you come.." He urged his brother. But his brother was struggling trying to lift up the little girl with his only free hand, the other still clutching his bleeding eye.

"I can't.. I can't hold her!" He cried.

"Come on! Hurry up, just forget about her!" His brother shouted, but Flynn smacked him in the head.

"Toss the her over and then come over yourself!" He said.

He sighed and let go of his eye, and with his bloodied hand he heaved her up and tossed her over to the other ship. They got her to safety but before he could jump himself, the pirates had found him, having struggled out of their sleepy drunken daze.

He was clenched around the neck and lifted up from the deck, before he was slammed into the deck, the pirate cursing wildly and choking him.

"You two stay here, I'll go get Gus, just stay hidden down here." Flynn told the other two and then he leapt over to the other ship, a stolen weapon in his hand, from where the other two had no idea, and began to fight off the six or seven pirates.

The other brother, who went by Gas, knew he couldn't do it alone, and he wasn't about to let his brother die. He turned to the girl, and whispered,"Rapunzel, you need to run away. Go climb up the pier and get out of here! We'll find you when we're done."

She nodded and then he leapt back over, and began to fight as well, the two boys using the clumsy and misjudged swings of the drunken thugs to their advantage, freeing the other brother.

Rapunzel shivered and then yelped, wincing in horror as Flynn stole a gun from one particular pirate and shot him straight in the head. She decided it really was best that she run.

She used her hair to loop around some of the woodwork of the pier and then hoisted herself up, and away to safety. Once on the pier, she looked back at the three who had been her only companions for so long now, in the three years she'd been trapped on that ship.

She didn't remember where her home was, or who her family was. She couldn't recall if she even had any parents, or a home. But they had said they would find her when they were done, so surely it wouldn't matter either way.

Some crew members spotted her up on the pier, and she dashed off, into the night.

Maybe they'd find her. Maybe they wouldn't. But it really didn't matter to her she guessed.

**xxxXXXxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

A dimly smouldering campfire, slowly dwindling with the cold of the night...

Tired travellers murmur their good-nights, and stiffly creep into their measly sleeping arrangements, the wear and tear of the day striking a dull ache into their bones...

Silence falls, deeply until the haunting melody of the darkness is the only droning, lulling sound to be detected.

From the spindly branches of the trees a glint of green, far too bright to be any natural shade, peers out a final time as the hours pass.

Another beat...

"Look at these careless dupes, will ya? Leaving all there crap out in the open. Bunch o' idiots..." Gaspar grumbled from her left, "Are we done waiting yet, 'your majesty'?" He mockingly oozed, his impatience and resentment sugar coating his jab.

A dignified snarl, if ever there was such a look, and a quite nudge to the ribs silenced him as Gustav looked to their unofficial boss, as though to inquire about the practicality of acting now.

"Let's get this over with..." She grinned to her colleagues, "Shall we?"

XxXxXxXxX

"Once there was a little girl, who lived on a pirate ship. She was born and raised on brawls and riots...bribery and robbery and she was a tough little miss to prove it.

One would think twice before crossing her, for her experience and skill went beyond the comprehension of common men, and was the subject of awe in many a land!"

A chorus of cheering filled the establishment and sloshing of drinks spilling onto the tables, as the patrons egged on the jovial lass, her tale telling talents always a welcome occasion here, at the Snugly Duckling.

Elated with the response, she grinned and continued, stepping up onto a table and continuing, the mood set and her character in tact;

"Her skilful stealth and unnatural speed rivalled even the deadliest of felines, and her swing was swift and hard, with a knack for making even the bleakest of objects a fatal weapon...harsher than a strike from a Viking hammer, or any royal sissy ninny's bejewelled blade.."

Some men called out in protest, daring her to continue to challenge their precious weapons and their brute force, but save for those booers, all of which were quickly silenced, each ruffian and thug cheered once more, enraptured with her charisma and beauty.

Gaspar rolled his eyes and took a swig from his freshly topped up mug, as he ignored the braggart woman.

"She's worse than Rider." He muttered to his brother.

Gustav, long since deprived of his voice with the loss of his tongue to pirates, years before, only grunted, and shrugged, his lasting eye watching her still, never leaving her direction.

He thought she spun a good yarn, and he could tell the pirate was still in her to some extent.

Gaspar snorted and glanced at his pathetic brother, "you're on,y saying that cos you like her, ya half wit!" He scolded, splashing some of his brew onto the bar as he gestured spitefully at his less than concerned sibling.

Rider was ten times worse, Gustav thought. He finally broke contact with the sight of Rapunzel... He always kept an eye on her so as to keep her out of any unnecessary trouble. Like her? Well, obviously, they'd all been in cahoots since the girl could talk, so it was only natural.

He glared at Gaspar, as though to imply that being 'dumb' doesn't constitute stupidity. A common misunderstanding which had lead to numerous occasions of agonising patience wasted on the thick headed brother's ass.

Said brother scowled and looked away. Lesser intelligent though he may be, he was the on,y one left with a tongue, and so whether Gus liked it or not, Gas was gonna be speaking for the two of them for the rest of their lives, and he was going to enjoy it.

He sniffed in disapproval as Gustav returned to 'supervising' their intoxicated companion as she colourfully described the way it felt to single handedly thwart two fully grown men with her frying pan and a high heeled boot.

"And then, the bastard woke up, and my pan was still out of reach, so..." She slammed the heel of her boot into an abandoned plate and cracked it in two, "I gave him my honest opinion of the kingdom of Weselton, to join the permanent stick up his ass..."

The men all hooted and whistled, carrying on as she folded her arms, proudly and soaked up the applause.

Of course, Rapunzel wasn't naturally a braggart or a selfish prick like she might come across to some during her elaborate tales...no that was Flynn's job.

Flynn Rider who dared not ever show his face in the light of day...not after what he did to them. To her...

She sighed and hopped off the table, leaving the patrons to go about their business, and she took a seat in Gaspar's lap, much to his dismay, and yanked his booze from his grip, taking a huge swig.

"Aww, get up off me, Goldilocks, I ain't got time for this..." He spat, grabbing his beer back and shoving her off. She punched him in the face and sent him flying to the ground, she snatched up his drink and then placed herself daintily on his former seat.

She grinned at Gustav and said, with a coquettish flair, "Such a gentleman, giving up his seat for a lady." She snickered and then peered into the mug, "he even got me a drink."

But out before she could further drink herself into social indecency, he took the mug from her and with a cautious expression, he pleaded with her to understand.

_:I'm doing this for your own good, Rapunzel: _he thought. He placed the mug onto the counter and then smiled at her.

She huffed, and pouted out her lips, "You're such a party pooper, you know that?"

He chuckled and stood, offering her his arm, dramatically,

:S_hall I escort my lady out of this pungent establishment?: _she imagined him asking her. She hummed in protest, but then, craving the warmth of his bulky size, she complied, knowing that she could trust him with her life.

Even she knew how rowdy and crazy she could be, after so many rounds of alcohol and too much fun for one night. But that didn't mean she was happy about leaving, or that she wanted to stop by any means. She just knew she'd regret it in the morning, and they had a heck of a haul to take home tonight.

Gustav leant forward to heave up his twin, and then dragged him along with them out the door.

Catching sight of them leaving, Hookhand called out, "One last cheer for the fearsome lass, with a whole lotta hair, eh boys?"

They ey all cheered and Rapunzel waved to them, carrying her heavy, thick, plait of hair with her in her arms.

She sighed into the cool night air, and watched as Gus tossed his brother into the stolen wagon, and then beckoned her to come quickly.

She complied and leaped over the edge of the cart, seating herself next to Gas, and securing the thick cloth cover over them, hiding away themselves with the loot.

Gustav checked everything, and then the surroundings...just an empty night in the forests of Corona. Without further ado, he marched them off to the tower. It had been a long week...

It'd be good to finally be home, he thought.

XxXxXxXxX

**So! Here we are, many years later and the stabbington brothers and Rapunzel have indeed reunited! For years by this time they've worked alongside on another, and with the help of her expert skills, and not to mention her magical hair, they've been doing pretty fine.**

in this chapter, since they've finished their heist, Rapunzel has her hair braided similar to the kind she wore for the lanterns but with no flowers. I imagine Gustav helps her do it. He seems the type.

here you also bee the blooming chemistry between our boys and their leading lady. FYI, Rapunzel isn't always a female Flynn rider... Only when she is drunk. XD most of the time she's just a very sassy version of her canon self in this fic I promise.

but what is this history with Flynn Rider? What did he do?

how were they reunited, and what about the lanterns? The king and queen and their festival for the lost princess? Why hasn't she gone to see the lights? Let's find out.


End file.
